My Little Bloopers
by Sassymouse
Summary: Filming the episodes of My Little Pony is harder than it looks. Take a look at some of the bloopers and mistakes that the ponies make during filming.
1. Friendship is Magic: Part 1

**Friendship is Magic: Part 1**

An early entry

Spike (Walks towards the door holding Moondancers gift)

Twilight: (Opens door)

Spike: (Standing a few feet away) You opened the door too early, Twi.

Director: Cut!

* * *

Belly-flop

(Twilight is reading and Spike is reshelving books, balancing on a ladder)

Twilight: Mare, mare… aha! The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring about night time eternal! (gasps) Spike, do you know what this means?

Spike: No- whoa! (Falls off ladder)

Twilight: (prepares to catch him)

Spike: (Falls face-first into the floor right in front of Twilight)

Twilight: Um…oops?

Director: Cut… and can someone get the nurse?

* * *

Smoky situation

Spike: (Uses his fire breath to send off Twilights letter to Princess Celestia)

[The 'letter smoke' rises towards the window, which is closed]

Twilight: Spike, you forgot to open the window!

Spike: (Sarcastically) Sure, whenever something goes wrong, blame the dragon!

Director: CUT!

* * *

Gastastrophe

Spike: (Burps out Princess Celestia's reply letter, which hits Twilight in the face).

Twilight: (Clutches nose) Ow, my dose!

Director: Cut!

* * *

A hoarse greeting

Spike: Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about.

Pinkie pie: (Enters and stands in front of Twilight and Spike)

Spike: Come on, Twilight, just try!

Twilight: Um… hello?

Pinkie: GAAAAAASSS- *chokes*

Director: Cut! Cut! CUT!

Pinkie: Sorry. *coughs one last time* That's pretty hard to do. (Giggles)

* * *

Sweet Apple mess-up

Applejack: YEEHAW! (Runs towards apple tree and bucks it with her hind legs. Nothing happens. Applejack bucks it again… and again) what in tarnation?

Twilight: (Off-screen) Applejack, I think you've already harvested the apples from that one.

Applejack: (Looks up and sees that there aren't any apples on the tree) Oops, my bad. (Chuckles)

Director: Cut!

* * *

Apple tumble

Twilight: [sigh] Let's get this over with… (walks up to Applejack) Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-

Applejack: (Grabs Twilights hoof and begins shaking it vigorously) Well howdy-doo Miss- (Lets go of Twilights hoof, sending her flying backwards into an apple tree)

Twilight: (Groans)

[All the apples from the tree fall on top of Twilight]

Director: CUT!

* * *

A whole lot of Apples

***Take 1**

Applejack: Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?

Twilight: Thanks, but I really need to hurry-

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Fritter-

Apple Fritter: Hey, you already mentioned me!

Apple Strudel: I can't believe you don't even remember your own uncle Apple Strudel.

Applejack: It's not my fault that we all have 'apple' in our names, it's all so confusin'.

Red Gala: I don't have 'apple' in my name.

Applejack: Oh, give me a break!

Director: (Laughs) Cut!

***Take 2**

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp… (Takes deep breath and coughs) Dagnabbit! I almost had it!

Director: Cut!

***Take 3**

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Toffee Apple-

Director: There's no Toffee Apple in the script!

Applejack: Seriously!

***Take 4**

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche and Apple Cinnamon Crisp. Phew!

Director: You forgot Big Mac, Applebloom and Granny Smith.

Applejack: OH COME ON!

Sweetie Belle: (Off-screen) Hey, that's my line!

Director: CUUUUUT!

***Take 17**

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, (throat dries up) Ugh! Can I have a glass of water?

Director: Cut…again.

***Take 29**

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... [deep breath] Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith.

Director: YES! She finally did it! Pierre, did you get all that?

Pierre the cameraman: Um… sorry, but the film kinda ran out around take 20.

Director: Ugh. (Face palms) I should have stayed in culinary school.

* * *

Rain-Blow Bye

Rainbow Dash: (After soaking Twilight with water from a cloud) Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? (Begins flying around Twilight, creating a Rainbow tornado).My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite…

Twilight: (Flies through the air, still caught in Rainbow Dashes tornado)

Rainbow: …welcome.

Director: Cut. Can someone get her back down?

* * *

Too clowny

Rarity: (Shoves Twilight in different outfits) Too green… too yellow… too poofy…not poofy en- eew! (Realises that Twilight's wearing a clown outfit) Who messed with the wardrobe?

Rainbow Dash: (Laughs off-screen)

Director: (Laughing) Cut!

* * *

Tongue-tied Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya… um…line?

Director: Cut!

Pinkie: Talking this fast sure makes you get tongue-tied. (Pokes tongue out).

* * *

Trumped

[Disco music blares as Spike opens the door to Twilights room. Twilight has her head under a pillow.]

Spike: Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play?

Twilight: (Doesn't answer)

Spike: Twilight?

Twilight: (Snores)

Spike: (Chuckles) hold on guys. (Leaves the room and comes back with a trumpet and walks up to Twilights bed. (Takes deep breath and blows hard into the trumpet.

[Trumpet makes loud blaring sound]

Twilight: (Yelps. Leaps up and hits her head on the ceiling.

Spike: (Rolls on floor laughing).

Twilight: (Looks at camera, rubbing her head). That thing's not rolling, is it?

* * *

Curtains

***Take 1**

Mayor Mare: And now, it is my great honour to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria...

Fluttershy: Ready?

Mayor Mare: ...Princess Celestia!

[Curtains open]

Everyone: Gasps

[Derpy is standing on the balcony]

Rainbow Dash: Derpy, what are you doing on the balcony?

Derpy: I'm on a balcony?

Director: CUT!

Derpy: (shrugs) I just don't know what went wrong.

***Take 2**

Mayor Mare: And now, it is my great honour to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria...

Fluttershy: Ready?

Mayor Mare: ...Princess Celestia!

[Curtains open]

Everyone: Rainbow Dash: (Gasps) COSPLAY! (Runs away)

Scootaloo: (Wearing Rainbow Dash costume) Bye, Rainbow Dash!

Director: Security!

***Take 3**

Mayor Mare: And now, it is my great honour to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria...

Fluttershy: Ready?

Mayor Mare: ...Princess Celestia!

[Curtains open]

Everyone: (gasps)

Rarity: Huh?

Mayor Mare: YES! There's no one there to ruin the shot!

Director: YOU just ruined the shot!

Mayor: Huh?

Director: You spoke out of character!

Everyone: (chatters angrily at the mayor)

Mayor: Um… SAY CUT ALREADY!

* * *

Black Snooty

Nightmare Moon: [chuckle] Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?

Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty- (bursts out laughing)

Twilight: What's so funny?

Pinkie: Snooty's just a funny word.

Twilight: (Rolls eyes)

Pinkie: Come on. Snooty, snooty, snooty…SNOOTY! (Rolls on the floor laughing).

Director: Cut!

Pinkie: *Hiccup* Darn it.

* * *

Chokey Smokes

Nightmare Moon: [chuckle] Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever! [Laughter, thunder] (Coughs and splutters) Sorry, everypony. I'm just… a little hoarse.

Everyone: (Giggles)

Director: Cut!

* * *

**Authors note: I plan on doing one chapter per episode. If you have any ideas for bloopers, just say in the reviews. Next up is Friendship is Magic: Part 2.**


	2. Friendship is Magic: Part 2

**Friendship is Magic: Part 2**

Not going anywhere

Rainbow Dash: (Sees Twilight running away) Where's she going?

Twilight: (Trips over)

Rainbow Dash: I'm guessing nowhere.

Director: (Chuckles) Cut!

* * *

Friendship is Painful

Twilight: (sorting through books). How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?

Rainbow Dash: (Bursts on the screen and thumps her head against Twilights)

Both: OW!

Twilight: I hope I can remember that spell for concussion.

Director: NURSE! And cut!

* * *

Cliffhanger…sort of

[Cliff crumbles and Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie slide down Cliffside while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly to safety.]

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy, quick! (Flies down and saves Pinkie Pie).

Fluttershy: Oh my goodness, oh my goodness. (Grabs Rarity's tail).

Applejack: (Grabs root, which breaks) Oh no! (Tumbles down the cliff towards Twilight, who is dangling off the edge).

Twilight: Stop!

Applejack: (Crashes into Twilight and both fall off cliff)

Director: Quick, Rainbow Dash, save them!

* * *

Flutterdrop

**Take 1**

Twilight: (Let's go of cliff, screaming)

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy: (Catches Twilight)

Fluttershy: (Loses her grip and Twilight falls)

Twilight: (Crashes into the ground)

Everypony: (Glares at Fluttershy)

Director: CUT!

Twilight: (Groans weakly) Does anypony have any horn glue?

**Take 2**

Twilight: (Let's go of cliff, screaming)

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy: (Catches Twilight)

Fluttershy: (Sneezes, letting go of Twilight)

Rainbow: (Anchored down by Twilights weight, plummets to the ground with the unicorn)

Director: Maybe we should just get a stunt pony…

Fluttershy: Um…oops.

**Take 3**

Director: Ready with the stunt pony?

"Twilight": (Let's go of cliff, screaming)

Rainbow and Fluttershy: (Catches "Twilight")

Director: Yes! They caught her with no problems.

Pierre the cameraman: Sir, this isn't working.

Director: What's not working?

Pierre: The stunt double is so obviously Derpy with her fur dyed purple.

Derpy: (Waves at the camera)

Director: Well, what else should I have done, run to the all-night Twilight Sparkle stunt double store?

Pierre: Try again with the real Twilight?

Director: Agreed.

Derpy: Shoot, I was hoping to get discovered.

**Take 4**

Twilight: (Let's go of cliff, screaming)

Rainbow and Fluttershy: (Miss Twilight completely)

Pierre: Sir, where's Twilight? She never hit the ground.

Director: (Paces around the set) Twilight, where are you?

Twilight: Up here.

Director: (Looks up to see Twilight hanging from a tree branch) Can someone get her down?

[Tree branch breaks and Twilight crashes to the ground]

Director: Um…forget it, she's down!

* * *

Kung-fu Rarity

Rarity: (Kicks manticore) Take that, you ruffian!

Manticore: (Roars, spraying saliva into her eye).

Rarity: EEEEEEEEEWWWWW!

Director: CUT!

* * *

Rainbow Crash

Rainbow Dash: (Flies around manticore)

Fluttershy: Wait.

Manticore: (Whacks Rainbow with his tail)

Twilight: Rainbow!

Rainbow Dash: (Crashes into Twilight, knocking them both off the set).

Director: CUT!

Fluttershy: (To the manticore) That wasn't very nice, mister.

Manticore: (Sniffles)

* * *

Have a nice trip, Rarity?

Rarity: My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck.

[Everything goes dark]

Rarity: Well, I didn't mean that li- YAH! (Trips over and lands on Twilight)

Twilight: What is it with all you ponies falling on me?

Director: CUT!

* * *

Spitty Pie

Pinkie Pie: Bleh! (Blows raspberry at the tree)

Pierre: Pinkie, you're getting spit all over the camera.

Rarity: Eeeewww.

Pinkie: Um…whoopsie.

Director: Cut!

Pierre: Could someone get me a cloth?

* * *

Pinkie Pie in the sky

Pinkie: (Sings) When I was a little filly and the sun was going doooown…

Twilight: Tell me she's not-

Pinkie: (Hangs upside down) the darkness and the shadows they would always make me- ACK! (Falls down).

Director: CUT!

Pinkie: I'm okay! My mane broke my fall!

* * *

Splash!

Mane Six: (Head to the lake)

Pinkie Pie: (Halts)

Twilight: (Bumps into Pinkie)

Rainbow: (Bumps into Twilight)

Rarity: (Bumps into Rainbow Dash)

Applejack: (Bumps into Rarity)

Fluttershy: (Bumps into Applejack)

Pinkie Pie: (Falls forward from the impact into the lake) AH!

[SPLASH!]

Director: CUT! Pierre, get the lifeguard.

Pierre: There is no lifeguard.

Director: Then hire one!

* * *

Return of the splash!

Twilight: (Wading across the water) We can cross now, let's go-whoa!

Sea Serpent: (Raised tail, knocking Twilight into the water) Oh my!

Twilight: Grrrr…

Rainbow Dash: Well, Twilight, you sure know how to make a splash!

All except Twilight: (Laugh)

Director: CUT!

* * *

**(Credit to SoarinDash4ever)**

Mattresses

Mane six: (Run towards the ruin)

Twilight: We're almost there! WHOAH! (Falls off cliff)

Rainbow Dash: Swoops forward to catch her but misses.

Twilight: (Lands on the safety mattress) I have never been more grateful for mattresses.

Director: Cut!

* * *

The Elements of Pain

Twilight: The Elements of Harmony! We've found them! Careful!

Rainbow Dash: (Flies over with one of the Elements but loses her grip)

[Element falls on Twilights head]

Twilight: [Falls to the floor, unconscious]

Pinkie Pie: Twilight, are you okay?

Director: CUT! Pierre, get the nurse again!

Pinkie: Don't worry Twilight!

Twilight: I'm not worrying.

Pinkie: I'm trained in mouth-to-mouth.

Twilight: OKAY! NOW I'M WORRYING!

* * *

Another concussion

Twilight and Nightmare Moon: (Charge at one another)

Twilight: (Horn glows as she prepares to teleport. She tries to cast the spell but it doesn't work and she crashes into Nightmare Moon). Ow, ow, ow!

Director: Pierre, nurse, now!

Pierre: With all the work she's doing, she deserves a raise!

* * *

Just give the nurse a raise, already!

Nightmare Moon: (Blasts Twilight away from the Elements of Harmony).

Twilight: (Crashes into the wall) I think that was a little too far. (Falls on the wall, leaving a dent the shape of her in it.)

Director: Cut…again.

Pierre: Nancy!

Nurse Nancy: You don't even need to say it.

* * *

Victory nap

Mane six: (All on the floor after they defeat Nightmare Moon)

Rainbow Dash: Ugh! My head.

Rarity: Is everypony okay?

Pinkie Pie: (Snores)

Applejack (Shakes her) Pinkie!

Pinkie: What? I was dreaming about chocolate cake!

Applejack: How could ya sleep at a time like this?

Pinkie: I thought I deserved a victory nap!

Director: CUT!

* * *

Just say the line!

**Take 1**

[Black screen begins to close in]

Pinkie Pie: That's all folks!

Director: Pinkie Pie, that's not the line!

Pinkie: Oops!

**Take 2**

[Black screen begins to close in]

Pinkie Pie: And that's the end of the show!

Director: Again, wrong line!

Pinkie: Dang it!

**Take 3**

[Black screen begins to fade in]

Pinkie Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so- phoo, bleuh. Darn it, I corpsed!

Director: CUUUUUUT!

* * *

**Authors note: That's it for this episode. Next up is The Ticket Master, so don't forget to send in your requests in the reviews.**


	3. The Ticket Master

**The Ticket Master**

Apple-whack

Spike: (sorting through the basket of apples) No, nope, no, (tosses apples over his shoulder and hits Twilight Sparkle on the head)

Twilight: OW! Watch it, Spike!

Spike: Um… oops?

Director: Cut!

* * *

Say it don't spray it

Twilight: Oh Spike, that looks delicious!

Spike: [munches on apple and sprays juice into Twilights eye]

Twilight: AAAAAHHHH! IT BURNS!

Director: CUT! And can someone get the nurse?

* * *

Belch attack

Spike: What? [Burps up green fire, which sets Twilight's mane alight]

Twilight: [runs screaming] this scene's getting a little dangerous!

Director: Someone get the fire extinguisher!

* * *

CUT!

Spike: [clears throat and opens the scroll] OW! Papercut!

Director: _CUT_!

Spike: Please don't say cut!

* * *

Sweet Apple Mix Up

Applejack: We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old hip, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old plough.

Director: Cut! Try that again, Applejack. You got them the wrong way round.

Applejack: Darn it!

* * *

WonderDerp

Rainbow Dash: YES! This is so awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at The Grand Galloping Gala every year. I can see it now.

Rainbow Dash [voiceover]: Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Wonderbolts, but then in would fly…

[Derpy flies in]

Rainbow: Rainbow-WHAT!

Director: Derpy, what're you doing on the set?

Derpy: [looks around] Oh…this isn't Sugarcube Corner. My bad.

Rainbow: [face hoofs]

Director: You know the drill: Cut!

* * *

**(Credit to Inkwell)**

Tongue Twister

Rainbow Dash: YES! This is so awesome. The Bunderwolts perform at the-

Director: Rainbow Dash, you said Wonderbolts wrong.

Applejack: Pfft. You can remember all their tricks, but you can't pronounce their name?

Rainbow: [folds hooves] Shut up, AJ.

* * *

**(Credit to Inkwell and Screwball)**

Get it right, Pinkie!

***Take 1**

Pinkie Pie: Wait, these aren't... tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?! It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always always always wanted to go!

Pinkie (voiceover) I'd wheel my apple cart into the gala and ponies would come from miles around to try my tasty treats. And then, just when they think they've found the most delicious snacks in Equestria, I'd bring out: THE AMAZINGLY AWESOME ASTOUNDING APPLE CAKE! Or the AAAAC.

Director: ACK! This is painful to watch.

Pinkie: Then we'd all stuff ourselves with cake until we're too fat to move and then-

Applejack: Pinkie Pie, first off, that's _my_ reason to go to the gala, and second, the AAAAC is the most ridiculous name for a cake ever.

Director: She's right, Pinkie. This isn't your line and there is no Amazingly Awesome Astounding Apple Cake.

Pinkie: Oh… okay then. Then I guess…

Applejack: Don't say it.

Pinkie: _The cake was a lie_!

Director: Just cut already!

***Take 2**

Pinkie Pie [voiceover]: I'd fly in and wow the Wonderbolts with my awesome tricks and then after they ask me to be their newest member, Surprise and I would throw a huge party to celebrate and Soarin' and I would pig out on pie!

Rainbow: Hey! That's my reason!

Director: Pinkie, did you even _read _the script?

***Take 3**

Pinkie Pie [voiceover]: I'd strut across the dance floor and everypony would stare in awe at my beautiful gown and then a handsome prince would sweep me off my hooves and then-

Rarity: HE'S MINE! [Rugby tackles Pinkie Pie to the ground].

Director: And that, Pinkie, is why you should read the script!

Pierre: I'll get the nurse again.

***Take 4**

Pinkie Pie [voiceover]: And all the cute little animals would LOVE ME and maybe Princess Celestia would let me keep one of those cute little wallaroos and then I'd have someone to bounce with!

Director: [throws rolled up script at Pinkie and bonks her on the head] FOR GOD'S SAKE PINKIE, **READ THE SCRIPT!**

* * *

Blue Blooded Dragon

Rarity: The gala? I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamour! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet _him._

Pinkie Pie: Him! ...Who?

Rarity: Him. (voiceover) I would stroll through the Gala, and everyone would wonder, "Who is that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the Princess would be so taken with my style and elegance that she would introduce me to _him_, her- HUH?!

[Princess Celestia reveals not Blueblood, but _Spike_]

Director: Spike, we talked about this!

Spike: [blushing] Heh… sorry.

* * *

Flutterhype

Fluttershy: Um, excuse me, Twilight. I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be all right, if you haven't given it to someone else-

Rarity: You? You want to go to the gala?

Fluttershy: [jumps into the air and flies in a somersault] _HELL YEAH_!

[Everyone stares at her and the Director forgets to say cut due to his surprise]

Fluttershy: [suddenly shy] Um…

[Pierre the Cameraman turns the camera off, grabs the clapper off the Director and snaps it signalling a cut]

* * *

Unwanted Silence

Twilight Sparkle: **QUIIIIIEEEEET!**

[Silence]

Director: Pinkie! You have a line!

Pinkie: But she said to be quiet!

Director: Well you aren't supposed to be quiet in the script.

Pinkie: You're meant to listen to what your friends want you to do.

Director: And you're also meant to do what the script says so you can get paid and we can film this episode so I don't get fired!

Pinkie: Yeesh, someone's a cranky-pants.

Director: [storms out] That's it, I'm getting some oatmeal!

Pinkie: Oatmeal! Are you crazy?!

Pierre: [stops recording] I got it, boss!

* * *

One Punch Coming Up

[Twilight and Spike at the café]

Twilight: Oh, who should go with me? [stomach rumbles]

Waiter: Have you made your decision?

Twilight: I CAN'T DECIDE! [throws out her hooves and punches the waiter in the face]

Waiter: [Holds his nose] OOOOWWW!

Twilight: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry sir.

Director: CUT! And get the nurse!

Twilight: At least it wasn't me this time.

[Derpy falls from the sky and crashes into Twilight]

* * *

Generous?

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?

Rainbow Dash: Whaddya mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she-

Rarity: Excuse me, I believe _I'm_ the most generous pony here!

Rainbow: But that's what it says in the script!

Director: Yes, that _is_ what it says in the script and now you've botched it up. CUT!

Pierre: You've gotta admit, it's still messed up.

* * *

Zip It

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now.

Rainbow Dash: Ugh, fine. (tries to zip up the cloud) Um… the zipper's stuck!

Director: Ugh! Cut!

* * *

Drenched Downer

Rainbow: [Zips cloud closed]

Twilight: That's better. [Goes to take a bite of her sandwich, expecting it to rain, but nothing happens]

Twilight: Um…

Director: What's going on with the water?

Pierre: [Hitting a button on a remote] It's not working, sir!

Director: [Snatches it] Gimme that! [Punches the button]

[A huge amount of water cascades down right on top of Twilight]

Spike: [Falls out of his seat laughing]

Director: Oops.

* * *

This again?!

[Rarity is changing Twilight into an outfit behind a changing divider with construction sound effects playing]

Twilight: Ugh, Rarity, ow, this really isn't fixing it. I mean, thank you but, ooh, _that's too tight_.

[Sound effects stop]

Rarity: There. Oh you look simply- AARGH!

[Twilight is wearing a chicken costume]

Rarity: RAINBOW DASH!

* * *

Running Gag

Spike: [Makes the 'gross sign' with a claw]

Rarity: [Rushes up to him, forcing his arm in his mouth] And you-

[Spike begins choking]

Rarity: Oh dear, sorry Spikey. Um… a little help?

Director: CUUUUT!

* * *

Apple-Crack

Applejack [Listing the many snacks she has brought Twilight] I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumbles, aaaaand apple Brown Betty.

[Pause]

Applejack: Uh, the dessert, not my auntie. What do you say there, best friend?

Twilight: [stomach grumbles]

Applejack: Is that a yes?

Twilight: [Getting mad] No. NO!

Applejack: [Knocks the plate she's holding into the air and it lands on her head, cracking in two and knocking her to the floor]

Twilight: [gasp] Oh snap!

Rainbow: Don't you mean 'crack'?

Twilight: That's not funny, Rainbow!

Director: Cut. Nurse. You know the deal by now.

* * *

Not you, poo

Twilight: Ugh, I never thought being showered with favors would be so _aggravating_. [Opens the door to the Golden Oak Library to see Fluttershy cleaning and singing along with a bunch of animals assisting her]

Twilight: [gasp] Fluttershy, not you- GAH!

[A blue jay hovering above Twilight suddenly… deposits some unpleasant stuff on Twilight's head]

Fluttershy: [gasp] Mordecai, I've already explained this to you- no pooping on ponies!

Director: CUT!

Twilight: Can I get a wet wipe please?

* * *

Angel Ramsay

Fluttershy: Oh, well, hello Twilight. I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you.

Twilight: It's summer.

Fluttershy: Oh, well, better late than never, right? It was Angel's idea.

[Camera cuts to Angel stirring pasta in a bowl]

Fluttershy: Angel! We're meant to be making Twilight a _salad_, not _this_!

Angel: [Makes frustrated noises and throws his chef's hat on the floor, stomping on it before marching out the door, slamming it behind him]

[Everyone is quiet]

Director: Um… let's cut and get that bunny some anger management classes.

* * *

Dummies

[After being thrown in the air a fourth time]

Twilight: PIIIINKIIIIEEE!

[The background ponies back off and Twilight falls on her back]

Twilight: OOOOOHOOOHOOOOWWW!

Director: Cut! Twilight, you can't make any noises!

Twilight: WHAT?! How can I do that, that really hurts!

Director: This sounds like a 'You Problem'. Now Twilight, get back into the starting position.

Twilight: Can't we use a dummy instead?

Director: Like I said- Twilight, get back into the starting position.

Twilight: !GRRRRR!

* * *

**(Credit to Inkwell)**

Wrong Pony

[Twilight and Spike run away from the crowd of oncoming ponies]

Carrot Top: [Spots something and signals the other ponies to chase after it]

[The ponies catch up to the retreating unicorn and dragon… and run straight past her]

Twilight: Wha…?

[The camera pans to show that everypony is chasing after Derpy, who looks proud to have all the attention]

Director: Cut!

* * *

Submerged Spike

[Twilight and Spike are holding onto the underside of a bridge while hiding from their pursuers, when Spike falls in]

[Long pause]

Pierre: Why hasn't he resurfaced yet?

Director: GAH! SOMEONE GET HELP!

* * *

Cornered

[Trapped at a dead end, Twilight tries to teleport herself and Spike to safety with her magic]

!KRACKABOOM!

[The set has been blown apart, and ponies are lying all over the place]

[Twilight and Spike stand frozen in the centre of the destruction]

Spike: Um… what happened?

Twilight: Heh… my magic sometimes goes out of control when I get stage fright.

Director: You do realize this is coming out of _your _pay, right?

Twilight: [Whimpers]

* * *

Work on your aim, Spike

[Spike is gagging from trying to hurl up a letter]

Applejack: Well wallop my withers, Spike. Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentiment.

Spike: [Belches]

Applejack: Whoa Ne-YOW! [The letter hits her in the face]

Director: Spike, we've been over this. Aim higher!

Spike: Um… yes. Sorry sir.

Applejack: Can I get some ice?

* * *

And… new scene

Spike: [After all the ponies have left the library] How come I don't get a ticket to the Gala? [Suddenly he feels another letter coming on, but it won't come out] Someone help... I can't...!

Director: No… no, no, Spike! Don't aim at the ceiling! No, SPIKE! Don't burp or the set will expl-

BBBBUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPP!

!KRACKABOOM!

Director: ...Sometimes I really hate this job.

Pinkie Pie: [Pops up with the clapper] Aaaaaand CUT!

* * *

**Endnote: Wow, I'm sorry this took such a long time to come out, but it's here and we've had some more bloopers. Same rules as always, feel free to send in your suggestions for bloopers in the reviews- next up is **_**Applebuck Season **_**and I'll try not to take so long this time. See ya next time. ;)**


	4. Applebuck Season

**Applebuck Season**

**(Credit to Captain Alaska)**

Right in the Apples

Applejack: C'mon big brother! You need to rest up n' get yerself better. I haven't met an apple orchard yet that I can't handle. [She isn't looking as she goes to playfully punch Big Mac in the ribs and instead-]

Big Mac: GYAAAAH!

[Big Mac falls to the floor and curls into a fetal position as Applejack accidentally punches him in a place that ought not be punched]

Director: Ooh! Quick, cut and get him some help!

* * *

This Mistake Again?

Applejack: Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?

Big McIntosh: Eeyup.

Applejack: Why of all the... This is your sister Applejack, remember? The loyalest of friends and the most dependable of ponies?

Pierre the Cameraman: Sir, you did it again!

Director: Did what again?"

Pierre: Last time you called Twilight the most generous pony, and now you've called AJ the most loyal. If you're gonna keep switching up the elements like this people are gonna get confused!

Director: I DON'T WRITE THE SCRIPT!

* * *

Pinkie… Script… Please!

[The background ponies run around in panic as the stampeding cows shake the earth. In the midst of this, Pinkie Pie judders across the ground]

Pinkie: Thiiiiiiis muuuusst beeeee whaaat a jaaackhammmmer feeeellls liiikeee!

Director: Someone stop the cows!

Pinkie: Aww… why'd ya make it stop?

Director: Stick. To. The. Script!

Pinkie: …oh… whoopsie.

* * *

The Problem with Popcorn

[As Applejack and Winona corral the cattle, Rarity looks away from the scene while Pinkie Pie stand in between her and Twilight with a bag of popcorn]

Pinkie: This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen.

[Pinkie then dives face-first into the popcorn; however, not too long after she resurfaces, coughing, getting the rest of the ponies on-set to look in her direction. Pinkie plugs one nostril and snorts a piece of popcorn out the other one]

Twilight: Pinkie, are you alright?

Pinkie: Yeah… what can I say? I'm just not all that POP-ular today when it comes to getting my part right.

[The rest of the crew all groan at Pinkie's awful pun]

* * *

Not All Sweetness and Sunshine

Applejack: [whistles] Winona! Put 'em up!

[Winona hops on top of one of the stampeding cows backs' however a second later she slips and falls into the herd]

Applejack: CUT!

[A crunching sound followed by whimpering is heard and the cows stop running, all looking at one particular cow, who is staring down with horror]

Director: Great, that was our eighth Winona!

* * *

Pinkie Prankz

[Twilight and Spike walk over to Rarity, who is tying a red ribbon around a tree trunk]

Twilight: We all ready?

Rarity: Just one last thing.

[Rarity levitates a banner into the air and hangs it across the Town Hall railings' however instead of the intended apple theme is should have, it instead has a crudely drawn picture of Pinkie Pie wearing sunglasses, with the phrase 'Pinkie Pie Wuz Here' scrawled onto it]

Rarity: PINKIE!

Pinkie: Gotcha!

Director: Cut!

* * *

Shuffled

[Twilight walks up to the speaker's podium and levitates some cards over with her magic. She starts shuffling them but drops a few, growling in frustration]

Twilight: I'm just used to shuffling playing cards! That's all!

Director: Cut!

* * *

Dash Bash

Twilight: Welcome, everypony! Today we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. [Takes next card] A pony whose contributions to-

[Rainbow Dash then zips over and slams a hoof downwards, intending to hit the cards, but instead hitting Twilight, who falls to the floor clutching her head]

Twilight: Owowowowow! Nurse please!

Director: Nurse! Again!

* * *

And the Best Pony is…

Mayor Mare: [Clears her throat]. And so, with no further ado, it is my privilege to give the prize, Pony of Ponyville Award, to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: Applejack!

[the crowd cheers and the curtains pull back]

Spike: Cool! Way to go Applejack that was awesome! I mean- DERPY?!

[Derpy is sitting on stage where the curtains parted, looking around]

Derpy: How did I get up here?

Director: Cut!

* * *

**(Credit to Captain Alaska)**

Those Crazy Mud-ponies

Applejack: I'm here. I'm here.

[Applejack trudges up to the stage with some apple baskets on her back. She has large bags under her eyes and looks absolutely exhausted. The entire crowd is looking at her with concern and confusion.]

Applejack: [yawn] [sigh] Sorry I'm late-whoa- I was just... whoa... Did I get your tail? [She makes it to the stage, shoving Mayor Mare away] Miss Mayor. Thank you kindly for this here... award thingy. [yawn] It's so bright and shiny and [she stares at her reflection in the trophy] heh, heh heh, I sure do look funny. [Applejack starts making funny faces in the surface of the trophy] Woo… woo…

[Pinkie Pie joins in, and the two earth ponies rock back and forth on their hooves while making the 'woooo' sounds]

Twilight: Okay… well thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede, and always being there for everypony.

[Applejack stops 'woo-wooing', but Pinkie Pie continues]

Twilight: Um… Pinkie?

Pinkie: Woo! Woo!

Twilight: Pinkie, you can stop now.

Pinkie: Woo! Woo!

Director: Oh boy…

* * *

Sleeping Pills: Good or bad?

Applejack: [yawn] Yeah. I like helping the pony folk and… [yawn] and stuff.

[Applejack falls asleep, and slowly tips forward. Finally she topples over onto her face, making Twilight cringe]

Twilight: Um… were these drowsy pills the best idea?

Director: If we want the audience to believe she's tired, then YES!

* * *

This Will End in tears

[Applejack kicks out blindly with her back hooves and ends up collapsing to the floor with a thud]

Twilight: [From offset] I really don't think this is gonna work…

[We hear the sound of Applejack falling over again from off-camera]

* * *

She Almost Exploded my Head with Science

[Applejack walks away from Twilight, so she uses her teleportation magic to zap herself in front of her earth pony friend]

Twilight: Apple_what_ Season?

Applejack: It's what the Apple family calls harvestin' time…

[Applejack walks off again so Twilight teleports to catch up to her]

Applejack: …we harvest all the apples from the trees so we can sell 'em.

Twilight: But why are you doing it all alone?

Applejack: 'Cause Big Macintosh hurt himself.

[Twilight teleports in front of her again right in front of the earth pony so their noses are pressed together and Applejack leaps back in surprise]

Applejack: for the love of apple dumplin's Twilight! Ya can't just teleport in front o' me like that! Do you even know what happens if a unicorn teleports into somepony's head?

Twilight: Well… yes… scientific tests have shown that if a pony teleports in the same place as another's head it will… explode.

Applejack: That's it; can I get a stunt double?

Director: No. Cut.

* * *

Dumb Dummy

[Applejack is standing at the top of the platform staring down at Rainbow Dash on the seesaw]

Applejack: Oh my.

Rainbow Dash: Ready? One... two... THREE!

['Applejack' jumps off and lands front ways on the ground; however after hitting, her head flies off]

Rainbow Dash: GAH! APPLEJACK!

Pierre: Dash! Calm down; it's just a dummy!

Rainbow Dash: Phew! Ya could've told me before!

Director: [To Pierre] _You're_ the dummy for getting such a cheap life-sized pony doll.

Pierre: Did you even hear the sentence you just said?

* * *

**(Credit to Brandon Vortex)**

When a Rainbow Hits an Apple

Applejack: I have an idea.

[Applejack reaches up and pulls the raised end of the seesaw down so that Rainbow's end rises up. However, Dash forgets to balance herself and tips forward, tumbling down the seesaw and crashing into Applejack, sending the two toppling off-set and into an unsuspecting crew member]

Crew Member Pony: [From underneath Applejack and Rainbow Dash] Hey! Nopony falls on The Great and Powerful Head of Special Effects Trixie and gets away with it!

Director: CUT!

Pierre: Hmm… that pony looks like she has potential.

* * *

Overshot

**Take 1**

[Twilight is sitting on her balcony reading a book. She looks up as she hears somepony screaming, just in time for Rainbow Dash to hurtle straight into her, sending both of them crashing into a wall]

Director: Okay we launched Dash too high. Let's do it again!

Twilight and Rainbow Dash: Oh no…

**Take 2**

[Twilight is reading her book and looks up as she hears screaming, she looks higher and higher as Rainbow Dash shoots clean over the set, still screaming. Eventually a loud crash is heard along with a Wilhelm Scream as Dash hits the ground]

Director: A LOT lower, okay?

**Take 3**

[Twilight reads her book, trying not to let the worry for the stunt show on her face. She hears Rainbow Dash screaming and looks up, but only hears a crash followed by the balcony shaking as Dash crashes into the library. She peers over the railings, seeing that Rainbow is half embedded in the wall]

Director: Pierre…

Pierre: [Sigh] I'll pay for damage.

* * *

The Importance of Lids

Applejack: Nothin' doin', Twilight. I'm gonna prove to you, t'everypony, that I can do this on my own. [Applejack walks into the tree branch she hit her head on earlier and yelps] Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go help Pinkie Pie. [As she limply walks, she leans too far to the right and topples over, the basket she's wearing on her left side emptying its contents all over her]

Twilight: [Stifling laughter] I, uh… think we should get some baskets with lids.

Director: Cut!

* * *

**(Credit to Captain Alaska)**

The Great Drowsy Bake-Off

**Take 1**

Pinkie: [Reading from a recipe book] All right-y! I'll get the sugar and the eggs. Can you get me some chocolate chips?

[Applejack has fallen asleep on the counter. However she misses her cue to get up and say her line and keeps on sleeping]

Pinkie Pie: [Pokes Applejack's head] Awww! She's so cute when she's asleep!

Director: Pierre, don't tell Twilight I said this 'cause she'll never let me live it down, but I'm beginning to think she was right about the pill thing.

Pierre: Hey, at least you're taking an artistic approach, sir.

Director: Yeah whatever. Say, speaking of pills can you get me mine?

Pierre: They're on the table next to you.

[The Director reaches for the box of pills and takes one; however he grabs Applejack's drowsy pills instead of his own stress pills. He notices Pierre looking at him oddly and raises a brow]

Director: What?

Pierre: Um, you… er, nothing…

**Take 2**

Applejack: [After tipping the chips into the mixing bowl] What's next?

Pinkie Pie: [In slow motion] Baking soda.

Applejack: Soda. Perfect! That'll get those tater chips nice n' wet. [She grabs a bottle of soda from the refrigerator and begins pouring it into the bowl, however as she pours she falls asleep, and the soda starts spilling onto the table top.

Pierre: Um, sir. Should we step in?

Director: Hey look at me [He is wearing his megaphone on his head] I'm wearing a party hat.

Pierre: Er…

**Take 3**

Applejack: One cup o' sour comin' up. [Goes to pour lemon juice into the bowl, but when she does some of the juice splashes up into her eye] ACK! Oh holy cinnamon sticks it BURNS!

Pinkie: AH! Applejack, don't die on me!

Director: I can touch my nose with my tongue.

* * *

**(Credit to Captain Alaska)**

(Featuring Cougar/Ivan from Fallen Eagle)

A Special Appearance

[Applejack is pushing a cart of apples backwards towards a bucket placed between two small hills, however it tips backwards, leaving her suspended in mid-air upside down. She goes to sleep anyway. Then-]

Ivan: Strap! The strap isn't-

[The strap on the cart snaps, and Applejack falls down, bouncing off the cart and then onto her front on the grass with an 'oof']

Pierre: [Grabs the Director's megaphone] CUUUUUUUTTTT!

Ivan: [rushes over] Oh God, are you okay?

Applejack: [The fall has made the drowsy effects of the pill wear off] Huh? Oh, my leg's a throbbin'.

Ivan: Come on; let's get you to the set doctor. [He picks her up gently] I'm sorry, I tested out the strap myself; I don't know what went wrong.

Applejack: Aw, accidents happen, Sugarcube. [She clings to him a little tighter] Ah feel much better now, any- YOWCH!

Ivan: Much better, huh?

Pinkie: Hey! Applejack falling in love wasn't in the script!

* * *

Trampled Lily

[The stampeding bunnies hop through the town, sending the background ponies scampering for cover. One pony, Lily Valley, outright faints in the middle of the road, however instead of hopping around her, the bunnies jump right on top of her and then over her.

Pierre: Cut! Someone cut!

Director: I can hear colours!

Lily Valley: [stands up] I'm okay everypony. It doesn't actually hurt when they jump on you like that; it's like being trampled by cotton candy… only less sticky.

* * *

**(Credit to Captain Alaska)**

Pink Surprises

Rainbow Dash: Phew! That applebucking sure made me hungry.

Spike: And I've got the perfect treat. [He is holding a plate of those gross muffins that Pinkie and Applejack made]

Pinkie Pie: Eeew, Spike, I threw those all away. Where'd you get them?

Spike: From the trash.

Mane Six: [in unison] EWWWW!

Spike: Just a little nibble? Come on.

[The Mane Six start walking towards the setting sun with Spike still in tow, all six of them muttering their disgust at the dragon's idea for snacks]

Pierre: And we've got it!

Director: I can feel the earth moving…

Pinkie: Woo! Woo!

[From behind him, Pierre can hear Pinkie Pie, who is still making faces into the trophy's reflection. It turns out that she hasn't stopped doing that throughout the entirety of production. Pierre calls out to 'Pinkie Pie' who is congratulating the other ponies on a job well done on set]

Pierre: Thanks for filling in for Pinkie, Surprise!

[Surprise wipes some of the pink fur paint off her face revealing it to be white]

Surprise: No prob, Bob. Always happy to step in.

Pierre: [Looks at the Director] Well, that's another episode wrapped up and ready for editing.

Director: [Looking straight up] Have you ever noticed that if you look super closely at reality you can see the pixels?

[Pierre sighs and picks up a spare camera, swinging it a couple of times and aiming at his target]

Pierre: Sir, I'm so sorry about this.

Director: Wha-

[He is then hit roughly in the head and falls to the floor]

* * *

**Endnote**

**And another one down! Well, I hope you had a laugh while reading this and thanks to everyone who sent in requests. **

**Next up is **_**Griffon the Brush-Off**_**, so don't forget to send in any ideas. **

**Also, how do you guys like the new cover. It seemed fitting since for some reason I love to make Twilight the victim of a lot of the accidents. Heh...**


	5. Griffin the Brush Off

**Griffon the Brush-Off**

Crick in the Head

[Pinkie spastically thrusts her head in different directions]

Pinkie Pie: …and then she looped around and around like whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo wh- ACK!

[The pink mare falls to the ground, clutching her neck and repeating 'ow, cramp, owie ow!']

Director: Cut! And someone get the nurse to do her thing!

[Twilight observes from the bench she is sitting on with a book]

Twilight: Is it wrong to say that I'm pleased it wasn't me this time?

* * *

Dash is High

[Rainbow Dash is flapping through the air while Pinkie trots after her on the path below]

Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Not now, Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: But, but Rainbow Dash–

Rainbow Dash: I'm in the middle of something.

Pinkie Pie: But–

Rainbow Dash: I said not now-

[Dash prepares to collide with the mountain, but instead finds herself flying over it]

Rainbow Dash: Err…

Director: Cut!

* * *

That of All Things?

[In one take, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie complete their comedic chase around Ponyville, until…]

[Rainbow Dash is standing with her back to the lake, and suddenly Pinkie Pie rises from the water wearing scuba gear. She spits out her snorkel.]

Pinkie: I need a favor Rainbow Dash.

[Rainbow yelps and leaps into the air, preparing to zoom away before deflating and giving in]

Rainbow: Oh forget it.

[She then falls back down to the ground. However instead of landing on her stomach, she lands on her face with a pained grunt]

Director: …are you kidding me?

Rainbow: Owwwww…

Director: One shot was all it took for you two nitwits to get the chase scene over with. You could have crashed or fallen or missed your cues at any moment back then. But _here_ is when you choose to screw it up. All you had to do was land on the ground right, Dash!

Pierre: I'm gonna cut before the language gets too explicit.

* * *

Flipping Heck

[Pinkie is still half-submerged in the water while wearing scuba gear]

Pinkie: I _totally_ promise that it'll be _totally_\- whoops!

[The pink mare throws her hooves in the air and one of her flippers flies of.

Director: Cut.

Crew Member: AGGH! MY EYE!

* * *

Royal Pain

[Celestia is standing in her room reading something scrawled onto a sheet of papyrus, when suddenly, a scroll shoots into existence and smacks into her face]

Celestia: AGH! ***Censored***

Director: [stares blankly at the princess after her choice of language]

Pierre: Should… should I cut now?

* * *

**(Credit to Captain Alaska)**

Cuts all Around

[Celestia is standing in her room when a scroll poofs into existence and drops to the floor in front of her. She picks it up in her magic and begins to read it, when suddenly lots more scrolls appear and rain down on top of her]

[A crew member holding the boom mic is standing too close, and one of the scrolls scratches his face]

Boom Mic Guy: AGH! PAPER CUT! [Let's go of the mic]

[The mic swings forward and hits Celestia in the back of the head, knocking her to the floor]

Boom Mic Guy: Oops.

Director: Cut.

* * *

Pink-ups

[Pinkie hiccups around the set]

Pinkie: That'd be [hiccup] I'd really [hiccup] When do [hiccup] I mean [hiccup]…

[As Pinkie keeps hiccupping she bounces off the set and out the studio door]

Pierre: How did she even do that?

Director: Meh, I'm used to it by now. Also- cut!

* * *

This Just Stings

[Rainbow and Pinkie are hiding in the bushes outside Carousel Boutique. A vase of flowers is sitting outside the front door]

Rainbow: (whispering) Is she even home?

Pinkie: (whispering) I don't know. This is gonna be gold.

[Rarity pushed the top half of the door open and looks around]

Rainbow: (Whispering) There she is.

[Rainbow and Pinkie duck]

Rarity: (After noticing the plants) Oooh!

[Rarity bends down to sniff them, when she suddenly leaps back]

Rarity: BEE!

[There is a crash as she stumbles into something]

[A bee then drifts up from the plants and hovers away]

Director: Ha! Cut!

* * *

**(Credit to AkaiKamiRyu)**

Fruit Shoot

[Applejack looks around at all the apples in her orchard, which have been painted in different colours and patterns]

Applejack: Land sakes!

Rainbow and Pinkie: [Giggle]

[Applejack looks to the side and spots to the mares wearing berets and holding palettes of paints and brushes. Applejack then starts hurling apples in their direction, and Rainbow manages to dash away in time. Pinkie, however, doesn't quite get out of there in time and gets pelted with a purple and yellow striped apple in the side of the head. She lands on the ground with a thump and a cartoonish bump rises from her skull]

Applejack: Uh… Pinkie. You aren't hurt too bad, right…? Pinkie?

Director: Someone call the nurse.

Nancy the Nurse: [deadpan] I'm already here.

* * *

**(Credit to AkaiKamiRyu)**

The Chant

**Take 1**

Rainbow Dash and Gilda: [Fly into the air, performing an acrobatic routine as they recite the Junior Speedsters chant]

_Junior Speedsters are our lives,_

_Skybound soars and daring dives, _

_Junior Speedsters it's the best…_

…_to someday…_

Gilda: Ah crap! [facepalms]

Rainbow: "It's our quest", Gilda.

Gilda: Right, right. Sorry, I'm a li'l bit of a bird-brain

[Gilda taps the side of her head]

**Take 2**

_Junior Speedsters are our lives,_

_Skybound dives and daring-_

Rainbow: UGH!

Gilda: Can't I just write the words on my claw or something?

Director: Nope, now cut.

* * *

Pink Bump

[Gilda and Rainbow Dash fly through the air and eventually come to a stop on a cloud, bursting into laughter]

Gilda: (stands up) Whoa, that was sweet! Just like old times.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, only faster! (Hoof-bumps Gilda) So now what?

[As they go in for another hoof-bump, Pinkie Pie's head pops up from between them and Pinkie gets a hoof and a claw on either side of her face. She then plummets downwards back through the cloud.]

Rainbow and Gilda: …Oops…

Director: No Pierre, I am _not _giving the nurse a raise!

Pierre: I didn't say anything.

* * *

Kids Show Logic

[Pinkie keeps bouncing up and down on the trampoline and popping up through the clouds]

Gilda: Hey Dash, think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud? [points left]

Rainbow: A race? You are so on!

[They prepare to take off]

Gilda: One, two, three, GO!

[Gilda and Rainbow take off, but as Dash is zooming upwards, Pinkie's head comes up through the cloud and Rainbow's back legs hit her square in the face. Pinkie falls down again]

Pierre: Sir, maybe this is a little dangerous.

Director: This is a kid's show! And kids like trampolines!

Pierre: If this is the logic you're using then how the heck did you get this job?

* * *

The Ropes

[Rainbow and Gilda are arguing over who won their race, when Pinkie floats up, tied to a bunch of balloons]

Pinkie: Wow guys, that was really cool, but I think-

[One of the two strings keeping Pinkie Pie level with the other mare and griffin snap, and she begins floating higher up]

Pinkie: Um…

[The other string breaks and Pinkie floats higher until she reaches the ceiling]

Pinkie: Can somepony get me down, please… _pwease?_

Director: Who the hell bought such cheap string?

Stunt Organizer: You mean I _wasn't_ supposed to use thread from the costume department?

Director: No, you stupid woman, why on earth would you think that was a good idea?

Stunt Organizer: 'Cause shut up! Shut up is why!

Pierre: I'm cutting now.

* * *

Spinnin' Around

[Gilda is confronting Pinkie, who is riding her 'weird contraption']

Gilda: You're dorkin' up the skies, Stinky Pie! Now make like a bee, and _buzz off_!

[The griffin grasps hold of the spinning blades of Pinkie's contraption, but doesn't quiet hold tight enough and is whirled around with Pinkie. The pair spins out of control, and Pinkie Pie falls down _again_ while Gilda is shot off the set and into a wall]

Director: Aaack, this is gonna be so much paperwork!

Nancy: I'm getting one heck of a workout from this job. I'm a nurse, not a war doctor.

* * *

Smooth

[Pinkie is sullenly sipping a strawberry milkshake at a table in town, when she hears Rainbow Dash and Gilda flying overhead. She ducks to take cover under the umbrella (eh eh eh) and in the process, she flips the other side of the table up, spattering her milkshake all over her]

Pinkie: Aye! This is cold!

Director: You okay there, Pinkie?

Pinkie: Yeah. On the bright side, this can't stain my fur 'cause I'm pink, too! [Giggles and licks her lips]

* * *

The Great and Wise Pinkie Pie

[Gilda has just stolen from a fruit stand]

Pinkie: No, no, no, no, no… she might give it back. It's just a joke. [Sarcastically] And _besides_, a pony would most _certainly_ want a pre-eaten-and-then-thrown-back-up apple! That would be the _perfect_ solution!

Director: Pinkie, what have we said about improv?!

Pierre: Especially when it makes one of the writers look like an idiot?

Pinkie: Well excuse me if I disagree with the logic in this thing!

Director: Again with the logic. THIS IS A KID'S SHOW!

Pinkie: So you're teaching kids to throw up the things they steal and give them back?

Director: NO OF COURSE NOT!

Pinkie: Then-

[The bickering continues]

Pierre: I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Like anyone even cares.

* * *

**(Credit to Captain Alaska)**

(Featuring his hilarious OC Casey)

Get Your Rock Off Bitch

Gilda: Hey!

Fluttershy: Please excuse me.

Gilda: I'm walkin' here!

Fluttershy: [Timidly] Oh, um, I'm sorry. I-I-I was just trying to...

Gilda: [mocking] _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_. Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?

Fluttershy: B-b-b-but I... I...

[Gilda then draws in a deep breath and roars right at the yellow pegasus]

Fluttershy: [Begins to whimper]

[Out of nowhere, a grey unicorn stallion slides in and gets right in Gilda's face, glaring at the griffin with the fury of an entire army]

Casey: HEY! NOW WHY DONT YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE YOU ***LOOOOOONG BLEEP*** YOU DO THAT S***** **AGAIN, AND YOU'VE LOST YOUR FEMALE CARD, B*******!

Gilda: [Unfazed but confused] Err…

Fluttershy: [Taps Casey on the shoulder] Um, Casey? You do realize that this is just a TV show right?

Casey: YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF- Come again, Flutters?

Fluttershy: It's just a TV show! Gilda is just ACTING mean to me!

Casey: [Face morphs with realization] Uh...

Gilda: Could you back off before I _REALLY_ get mean?

Rarity: Did you seriously not see the crew, cameras, and lighting fixtures?

Casey: [Ignoring her] So she's not gonna hurt you?

Pierre: GET OFF MY SET YOU TROTTINGHAM *BLEEP*

Casey: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AROUND MY SISTER!

Rarity: Fluttershy, you're related to this ruffian?

Pierre: Don't make me hurt you, b*******.

Casey: Oh ho, don't buck with me, needle d*******. I took on six crooked security guards at my last concert!

Twilight: Language, please!

* * *

**(Credit to Brandon Vortex)**

Shock Much?

Pinkie Pie: Gilda! I'm so honoured to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties, and I really, truly, sincerely hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk.

[Pinkie holds out her hoof for Gilda to shake, and Gilda hesitates before reaching out and grabbing it. Suddenly, rather than Gilda being shocked by the buzzer on Pinkie's hoof, the shock backfires and Pinkie shakes with the electrocution instead]

Pinkie: [Buzzes with electricity] AiAIIIiiiAiiiiAIiiiiaaaaiiiaaAAAaa! [Sinks to the floor]

Gilda: Um, what just happened? You okay, Pinkie?

Pinkie: [Weakly] Hehehehe… I smell like bacon.

Director: Cut!

* * *

A Breather

[Gilda is attempting to blow out the candles on the cake, however they keep relighting themselves. With a baffled expression on her face she tries again and again to get them to stay out, but eventually inhales to hard and begins to choke, collapsing to the ground]

Twilight: Gilda, what happened?!

Gilda: [Coughs] Just… just let me take a breather, okay?

Director: Be more careful next time, okay? Cut!

* * *

Slap That Pony

Rarity: Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail? [Bends down to pick up the tail]

[Gilda swoops in and attempts to pick the tail up but accidentally hits Rarity in the side of the head]

Rarity: OOOWWWW!

Gilda: Gah! Oh shoot, did I get you bad?

Director: God, it's so weird seeing Gilda act nice since I've memorized this entire goddamned script.

* * *

A Little to the Right Would Do

[Gilda is walking across the room blindfolded and slips on some cake that has splattered on the floor]

Gilda: WHOOOA…

[Instead of sliding through the double doors, she smacks face-first into the wall beside it, and is knocked onto her back]

Pinkie: Oh gosh, are you hurt?

[Gilda lies still and doesn't respond]

Pinkie: Um…

Director: NUURRSS-

Nancy: Oh _shut up_!

* * *

**Endnote: And that's all folks! **

**Next time on My Little Bloopers, it's **_**Boast Busters**_**! So as usual, if you have an idea for a blooper and you want to see it featured in this story, send 'em in via the reviews or in a PM. ;)**


	6. Boast Busters

**Before I start this I want to address one of my readers directly. No. 1 Luna Fan, first of all, thank you for all your reviews. But I want to inform you to look at the order the chapters are going in. I'm going from episode one and then working my way along the series, so I won't be doing Luna Eclipsed for a while. I see no point in threatening to stop reading something because I literally ****_can't_**** add your bloopers yet. And for the record, my blooper story was here first.**

**That aside… this chapter was the hardest one yet. This is because this is the first episode I've written for that I dislike. It was hard to come up with bloopers that weren't just me voicing my problems with the episode. Aside from that stuff there wasn't much good stuff for me to work with. In all honesty, the only thing I like about this episode is Trixie. I could rant about this episode for hours but we have bloopers to get to so… proceed. And thanks to everyone who sent in ideas.**

* * *

**Boast Busters**

Moustache Mayhem

Spike: C'mon Twilight, you can do it!

Twilight Sparkle: Okay, here goes.

[Twilight uses her magic to make a moustache appear on Spike's face]

Spike: Haha! Ya did… what the…?

[Spike's new facial hair suddenly starts growing longer and longer]

Spike: Uh… Twilight, I could use some help! [starts freaking out as the moustache begins to pool at his feet in a big hairy pile.]

Twilight: Oh crud.

Director: Don't just stand there, Twilight! Fix it!

* * *

Unlucky Break

Spike: [standing in front of a mirror] …and I think this is your best trick so far!

[Out of nowhere, something pings against the mirror, causing it to crack]

Spike: Gyah! What the- who shot this pebble? [picks up a little stone]

Director: Yeah, who did that?

[Nopony admits to doing it… and then laughter is heard from the Director's side]

Director: Pierre, what's so funny?

Pierre: [holds up slingshot] Sorry, I couldn't resist. Haha… Christ, it was great.

Director: Hmm… well the joke's on you. Breaking a mirror is bad luck.

Pierre: Pft. That's a load of crap.

Director: Really? Well that mirror's coming out of your pay check.

Pierre: …damnit.

* * *

Spike, Camera, Action

Snails: [running along with Snips] Gangway! Comin' through!

[Spike fails to get out of their way and is picked up by Snips]

Spike: Augh! Snips, Snails! What's goin' on?

Snails: Wha, haven't you heard?

[The colts skid to a halt and Spike flies off of Snips, right towards Pierre]

Spike: WHOAAAAA!

Pierre: HOLY SH-

[Spike slams right into the cameraman's face and knocks him to the floor]

Director: … [ slowly reaches over and switches the camera off]

* * *

Main Character Rights

[Trixie is making her introductory speech, when Spike and Twilight start shoving through to the front of the line]

Spike: [Pushes Minuette to the side rather forcefully]

Minuette: HEY! Also, can we cut for a second?

Director: We were going to anyway, but sure.

Minuette: Why do we have to move aside to let Twilight get to the front of the crowd? She's not a Princess yet so what right does she have?

Director: First, _spoilers_, and second, she's the main character. So deal with it.

Minuette: But it's still-

Director: Shut up!

* * *

**(Credit to Brandon Vortex) **

Smoke and Fire

**Take 1**

Trixie: Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful TRIXIE!

[In a poof of smoke, Trixie appears on stage… and promptly starts to choke]

Trixie: [Coughing] I… I think that [coughs some more] I need to hold my breath for that part.

Pinkie: [To the camera] And that is why smoking is a big no-no, kids.

**Take 2**

[Trixie appears on stage in a puff of smoke, remembering to hold her breath this time]

Audience: [Stares at Trixie in horror]

Trixie: [Scans the audience] What? Did holding my breath make my entrance look silly?

Director: Trixie! Don't freak out! You're on fire!

Trixie: Wha… [looks down at the end of her cape, which has been set on fire] HOLY CELESTIA SOMEPONY GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!

* * *

**(Credit to Captain Alaska)**

**Featuring his OC Casey!**

The Return of Casey

Trixie: Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful TRIXIE!

[In a poof of smoke, Trixie appears on stage and-]

Casey: [Doing an impression of Cartman from South Park] Boo Trixie! Boo Trixie Lulamoon!

Fluttershy: [Chuckles]

Rainbow Dash: [Rolls eyes]

Director: What the- I THOUGHT WE BANNED YOU FROM COMING ONTO THE SET YOU INSUFFERABLE PRICK!

* * *

**(Credit to W D Gaster) **

Poke-blew it

Rainbow Dash: So, "Great and Powerful Trixie". What makes you think you're so awesome anyway?

Trixie: Heh, why only the Great and Powerful Trixie had magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursaring Major!

[Magical explosions begin to happen]

Director: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the heck did you say?

Trixie: What? [realises what she said] Ooooh! Hehe… sorry sir; I was playing Pokémon Alpha Sapphire before I came on.

Pinkie: [GASPS] Oh my gosh, we have to battle together sometime!

* * *

**(Credit to Viper's Little Devil)**

Promotion Motion

**Take 1**

Trixie: Why only the Great and Powerful Trixie had magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursa Major!

[Magic shoots into the air, exploding in a burst of colour and forming the shape of a cartoonish… five legged pony.]

Trixie: Uhhh…

Director: [facepalm] Sweetie Belle, oh my God! I know I said you could be in charge of special effects while Trixie was acting, but you could at least hit the right buttons!

Sweetie Belle: Hehe… [hops off the effects board] sorry, I'm still getting used to this.

**Take 2**

Trixie: Why only the Great and Powerful Trixie had magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursa Major!

[Magic shoots into the air, exploding in a burst of colour and forming the shape of a cartoonish… trollface?]

Director: Oh God, don't tell me _he's_ here.

Pierre: Okay then, I won't.

Director: Ugh. [Yells in the direction of the sound board] Discord, stop screwing with the effects! And where's Sweetie Belle?!

Discord: Oh, she paid me a packet of animal crackers to do her job while she went to the little filly's room. [Takes the bag of crackers, eats the bag and tosses the crackers away]

Director: Okay, you need to leave! You already got your first strike when you got Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie crushed by a set piece last week when you rolled onto the set on top of a giant Awesome Face!

* * *

Location, Location, Location

Trixie: [Explaining the story of the Ursa Major to her audience] When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to. But the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the Ursa Major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!

Twilight: Whoa, hold it!

Director: CUT! What is it now?

Twilight: Isn't Hoofington miles away from Ponyville? Did it just march across Equestria to get to the Everfree forest? That would have been _mayhem!_

Director: Hey Twilight, lemme tell ya something. [yells through his megaphone] TRIXIE'S STORY IS FAKE! SHE'S DUMB! SHE WOULDN'T KNOW WHERE HOOFINGTON IS!

Trixie: Hey! I take offence to that you oaf!

Director: Trixie, ever heard the phrase "Don't insult the guy who could fire you?"

* * *

Boopers

[Applejack performs her complicated lasso routine in front of Trixie and the audience and finishes it off by lassoing an apple in a distant tree. She tries to catch it in her mouth but instead it hits her right on the nose]

Applejack: YOW!

Crowd: [Cringe] Ow…

Director: AJ, you okay?

Applejack: [with a hoof over her nose] I think I'm bleedin'…

Nurse Nancy: Okay, don't get blood on the set, I'm coming!

* * *

Waste of a Good Apple

[Applejack has her rope tied around her legs and an apple shoved in her mouth; she is trying to hop off the stage]

Trixie: Once again, the Great and Powerful-

[Applejack trips and lands on her face, the apple in her mouth splattering all over the stage]

Applejack: [muffled] OoooOooowwWww…

Nancy: What did I _just_ say about getting stuff on the stage?

Carl the Cleaner: I don't see what you're complaining about. I'm the one who has to clean up the damn stuff.

* * *

Tying the Knot

Trixie: [Ties Applejack up in her rope; however when she lifts the earth pony into the air, the rope unties itself and AJ lands on her back]

Applejack: OOF! What the- ow!

Trixie: Ooh… are you alright?

Director: Trixie, can you not tie a not.

Pierre: Pft. No, she cannot knot.

Rainbow: Heh. "Not Knot"

Pinkie: Who's there?

Rainbow: No, Pinkie-

Pinkie: "No, Pinkie" Who?

Rainbow: [Facehoof]

Trixie: Excuse me, that rope was just cheap! I can knot.

Pierre: See, she cannot!

Trixie: Ugh! [Blasts Pierre with her magic]

Pierre: ACK! [Falls backwards]

Director: [smirking] Regretting breaking that mirror yet?

Pierre: [Making an obscene gesture] Screw you.

* * *

The Big Guys

[Rainbow Dash has just finished her flying routine and is standing on stage with a shimmering rainbow shining above her]

Rainbow: They don't call me "Rainbow" and "Dash" for noth… okay, this line is lame. Somepony agree.

Other ponies: [Hum in agreement]

Director: Dash, it _does _suck but I don't write the script. I get you guys to do the stuff the script says so that the people who write the script don't fire me. Get it?

Rainbow: Pfft. Someone's self-centred.

* * *

I know it's in the script, but…

Rainbow: WHOAAA!

[Trixie spins Rainbow Dash around in her own rainbow, twirling her off the stage and into the middle of the road. She finally lets the spinning stop and Rainbow Dash in left sprawled on the ground, her eyes rolling around in their sockets.]

Rainbow: I think I'm… gonna be…

[Much to everyone's disgust, Rainbow Dash barfs all over the road]

Director: CUT! Quick, cut so we don't have to watch!

* * *

**(Credit to Brandon Vortex)**

Hair-e-raising Magic

Trixie: [Zaps Rarity with her magic]

Rarity: _Quick! I need a mirror! Get me a mirror! What did she do to my hair? I know she did something terrible to my hair!_

Audience: [Blank stare]

Rarity: SAY IT! I WANT TO GET THIS OVER WITH!

Trixie: …whoops…

Spike: Um… Rarity…

Applejack: [whispering to Twilight] You tell her.

Twilight: Why?

Applejack: You're the main character. You were made to move the plot along.

Rainbow: Ugh, this is hard to look at. Rarity you're… bald…

Rarity: [Feels the top of her hairless head and starts trembling, a mental breakdown coming on]

Director: Pierre, cut! QUICK!

* * *

Butts n' Stuff

[Trixie is brushing her hair in front of the mirror beside her wagon, when Snips thrusts a smoothie balanced on his butt towards her]

Snips: Here's your smoothie you asked- ooh…

Trixie: [glares down at the colt with smoothie splattered all over her face]

Snips: Heh… oops?

Director: Cut!

Snails: [Licks some of the smoothie off Trixie's cheek, making the unicorn gag and cringe]

* * *

**(Credit to AkaiKamiRyu)**

The Corpse is Dead

**Take 1**

[Snips and Snails back away from Trixie, still bowing down to her]

Spike: [Standing behind them and looking cross] What are you two doing?

Snips: Just bringing the P and GT.

Director: CUT!

Snips: Aw man, did I screw up the letters again?

Snails: No.

Literally everyone else on the set: YES!

**Take 2**

Snips: Just bringing the T and PG

Director: Cut!

**Take 3**

Snips: …the G and TP

Director: Cut!

**Take 4**

Snips: The A and BC

**Take 5**

Snips: The 1 and 23

Director: MAKE IT STOP!

* * *

**(Still AkaiNamiRyu ^u^)**

Life's Ultimate Question

**Take 1**

Spike: Unless an Ursa Major comes waltzing up the street for Trixie to vanquish, I'm not gonna believe a word she says! And neither should you!

Snips: Hmm… an Ursa walking up the street, eh? Snails, you thinking what I'm thinking?

Snails: Why is "abbreviated" such a long word?

Director: That's not the line!

Pierre: It was still a good question. I wonder the same thing about the word "monosyllabic" sometimes.

Director: [rolls eyes]

Pierre: What? It's the most ironic word ever!

**Take 2**

Snips: Snails, you thinking what I'm thinking?

Snails: Why don't sheep shrink when it rains?

**Take 3**

Snails: Why is it called a hamburger if there isn't any ham in it?

Spike: Um… I thought ponies were vegetarians.

Snips: [Taking a few scared steps back] We are…

* * *

Hinge-worthy

[Spike is standing in the door that Twilight zapped into the middle of the library with her magic]

Spike: [sighs] Well if that's the way you wanna be, then fine!

[Spike slams the door, however he pulls it too hard and the door just swings open again]

Spike: [Facepalm] Dang it.

Director: Cut.

* * *

Trips and Fails

[Snips and Snails are wandering through the darkness of the Everfree Forest]

Snips: Whoa! How are we gonna find an Ursa Major when I can't see my own- OOF!

[Snips trips and lands on his front, and Snails trips over his friend, rolling away into some bushes]

Director: Aw crap, are you kids hurt?

Snails: I swallowed a pinecone!

* * *

**(Credit to Maggot Man and W D Gaster **(I mixed things up a little)**)**

A Major Issue

Snips: [After some struggling, he manages to get his horn to light up, illuminating the two colts' surroundings]

Snips: Oh. That's better.

[The colts suddenly become aware of something behind them, and they turn around, coming face to face with a giant shimmering purple muzzle and deadly-looking fangs]

Director: That's the Ursa Major! WHO PUT THAT ON SET?!

Crew: [Runs for their lives]

?: Everypony QUIET!

Everyone: [Stops and stares at the Ursa Major]

Fluttershy: There, there. [strokes the Ursa's nose] You just don't like the bright lights, do you? It's okay now, I'll take you back to your cave. [nuzzles it's large fuzzy cheek]

Pierre: Dang, Fluttershy's good.

* * *

**(Credit to W D Gaster and Maggot Man)**

Spell Screw-up

[Twilight steps toward the Ursa and gulps. She focuses her magic through her horn, trying not to think about the fact that there's a 20% chance this animal wasn't tame and-]

**!BLAM!**

[Everypony gasps as a blast of magenta magic fires from Twilight's horn, sending the monster flying across town. It lets out a fierce roar and crashes to the ground]

[Silence]

Rainbow Dash: Is it… dead?

Pierre: Whew. Now we won't have to worry about that thing taking a dump on the set.

[Someone taps Pierre on the shoulder]

Pierre: What is it? [he turns to the side to see an angry looking Fluttershy] Oh shi-

**!POW!**

* * *

**(Credit to W D Gaster)**

Celly Steals the Spotlight

[Twilight begins casting a spell to get rid of the Ursa, when suddenly… a glowing gold aura surrounds the monster and lifts it into the air. The crew, actors, and the Ursa, are baffled by this development]

Pierre: [with a black eye and busted nose] What the…

Director: [looks up] Celestia, get out of here!

[Princess Celestia is hovering above the set, using her magic to lift the Ursa]

Celestia: [Groan] But I never do anything useful!

Director: That's because you aren't a main character!

Celestia: But… but I have a crown!

Director: It's a plastic prop from the costume department! Now shove off!

* * *

**(Credit to Maggot Man **(I changed it a teeny bit)**)**

Ursa Season

[Twilight is about to cast her magic to get the Ursa the hell out of town when suddenly-]

**!BOOM!**

[A gunshot rings out and the Ursa falls to the group, roaring in agony, making everyone cover their ears]

Director: WHO HAS A GUN?! AND WHY WERE THEY ALLOWED IN HERE?!

Pierre: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Pinkie: Hey, you! Stop right now!

Elmer Fudd: [yells at everyone whilst walking out of the studio] That pesky monster was intewwupting my scene! If you howrses can't shut it up, I'll shoot it up! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to film a chase montage with a wabbit.

* * *

**(Credit to GuardianAngel1234567)**

Feeling Pierre Keen

Applejack: Heavens to Betsy! We knew ya had alibi-abilibi…aw shoot!

Director: Are you kidding me? Twilight managed to do her entire spell casting scene in one take, and you can't say the word 'ability'?

Pierre: Heh. She has an inability to say 'ability'.

[A horseshoe is thrown at Pierre and it hits him in the forehead]

Pierre: AW MOTHER- wait. [Picks horseshoe up] Aren't these things meant to be lucky? Maybe now my bad luck will go away? [Sighs] I can't believe I just accepted something was real just because I got the shit beaten out of me enough times.

Director: Ooh! That could make for a good episode!

* * *

**Endnote: And that was Boast Busters- the hardest chapter to write so far! Next we have ****_Dragonshy, _****and if you have a blooper you want to see in the chapter don't be shy to send one in. I don't bite. ^u^**


End file.
